Djinn
Intro Djinn '''is one of the Hell's Keys and bringer of water. He is the twin brother of Krampus. Appearance Despite being his twin, Djinn looks nothing like Krampus. He generally wears a cape that covers his mouth and nose and leaves him bare chested. His arm are wrapped in bandages for no apparent reason. Around his torso, he dons a gold belt holding up his short tunic. Sometimes, his legs appear as a cloud of smoke, but usually he does keep his normal legs. An easily noticeable trait is his blue skin. He has very long dark blue hair. In demon form, Djinn loses all of his human features and appears as a massive snow tiger History Djinn's key was the sacred item of the rival village of Okami Hayashi, a village that worshipped his brother, Krampus. After Okami gained possession of Krampus' key, he then attacked the village in revenge. Defeating the guards, Okami was offered a deal by Djinn, servitude in exchange for freedom from his captors and a more exciting life. This wish was granted by Okami. Krampus and Djinn then demolished the village together. Personality As in his appearance, Djinn is the exact opposite of Krampus, who is serious. He is carefree and lackadaisical. Djinn finds true joy in two things: combat and ice cream. He plays pranks on his owner and brother constantly (much to their annoyance). While he may seen as a cold-blooded killer, this is really not the case. As a spirit, Djinn is immortal unless he is forced out of the Demonic Spirit Realm. As a result, he simply doesn't understand the concept of death all too well. Magic and Abilities * '''Hydrokinesis: Much like his brother, Djinn has control over his element, water. He can manipulate water as he sees fit. Like Pyrokinesis, this is ineffective against mages who have mastered their craft completely. * 'Cryokinesis: '''Djinn also has the ability to manipulate and control ice, as a form of water. Like Hydro and Pyrokinesis, this is unusable against those with complete control. * '''Demon Form: '''Djinn has the ability to enter his demon form. As a demon, his magical abilities gain a boost as well as his physical abilities, namely speed. He also possesses extremely sharp claw and teeth. His aura freezes most things inside it. * Water Magic ** '''Breath of Life: '''This spell allows Djinn to give others the ability to breathe underwater for as long as his magic power remains. **'Water Trap: 'Traps the target in a sphere of water, similar to Water Lock. This is the basis for the following attacks. ** '''Boil: '''Djinn can instantly boil his Water Trap, as well as any nearby body of water, instantly, burning them. ** '''Pollute: '''Djinn's Water Trap becomes extremely dirty, to the point of poisoning the target. ** '''Freeze: '''An Ice Magic spell, the trap becomes instantly frozen, trapping the target. ** '''Shatter: '''While frozen, Djinn shatters the Water Trap, dealing immense damage. *Ice Magic **'Ice Fake: 'Djinn is capable of creating an extremely realistic fake made from ice to fool the opponent. **'Ice Breath: '''From their mouth, the user releases a gale of ice, freezing all in their path. Trivia * It is unknown who is stronger; Djinn or Krampus. However, they both know that if they were to fight, it would end with both of them unconscious. Category:Demonic Spirit